


Kisses From A Pro

by hansungchan



Series: Moonlight Sexcapades [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominant Shinichi, F/M, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Lesbian Shinichi, Non-Canon Relationship, Or at least he thinks he is, idk how to tag this rlly sorry in advance, it gets spicy, kaito is a little shy around shinichi, saguru is a good friend, still kaito is a magician and shinichi is an aspiring detective, there is no black organization here and kaito is not kaitou kid, way too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: Shinichi teaches Kaito the proper way to kiss someone. Things get hot in between.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Moonlight Sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Kisses From A Pro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, let me apologize in advance because this fic is so random, and please lessen your expectations. This is my first contribution to this fandom but I'm already a shipper way before. Oh well, I only write this for fun anyway so...
> 
> Make sure you read the tags before continuing as you might not like some of the elements in here. Though it's nothing really interesting. It's just my main ship in a not-really-that hetero content kissing. Yikes. I seriously don't know why this became almost 4K long. 
> 
> This is a product of my missing KaiShin hours and from watching too many videos of couples kissing on the internet.

“Kaito! I swear, just give it a try. You won’t regret it!”

“Ugh fuck off, Hakuba! I’m busy here. I don’t have time for your stupid ideas,” Kaito grumbles as he pulled up a box full of objects he will be using for his upcoming magic show.

“Come on, help your friend here who is very much doing this to help you will you?”

Sighing, Kaito faced the half British student after pulling on the last box. “First of all, we’re _not_ friends. Second, obviously I will _not_ accept help from an annoying bastard like you. I can very much handle myself, thank you. And last and foremost, you call _that_ help?” The second-year university student narrows his eyes at Hakuba.

“Wow, thank you for hurting my feelings man. Really appreciating the love here.” Hakuba clutched his chest dramatically, an act that resulted in an eye-roll from Kaito.

“Look Kuroba, don’t act like I’m not your 12-am bro for your Aoko problems. I finally found the perfect solution so you punk better listen to me because it’s been 2 weeks and I haven’t gotten enough sleep since you’re calling me every 12 midnight just to rant on how you can’t kiss your girlfriend!”

“You call that _solution_? Have you gone crazy? You think asking your lesbian friend Shinichi to teach me how to kiss is wise? Wow, Hakuba. Never knew you’d go this far for your precious sleep.”

“I’m tired, okay? School’s been hell since finals are coming, and the last thing I need is to hear how you haven’t got balls enough to just swoop in and kiss your girl!”

“Fine. If it makes you better, I will not call you anymore. There, we’re all done. Now stop bugging me and go away because I have some preparations to do for the university’s foundation day. I’ve got a magic show, ya know?” Kaito shooed Hakuba off.

But Hakuba, on the other hand, is really done this time. This is not about Kaito calling him every 12 midnight just to rant and rave about how they (he and Aoko) haven’t had their first kiss yet as a couple anymore. Hakuba knows Aoko is as shy as a squirrel. The girl would never have the guts to initiate a kiss. Kuroba, who at first Hakuba thought is bold and confident, is, unfortunately, the same. The boy surely had the nerve to peek on his best friend’s underwear and in the ladies’ locker room when they were in high school that it’s almost ironic now that he can’t even look at said best friend’s eyes while on a date. Yeah, Hakuba knows. He’s the unlucky one assigned with the task of listening to Aoko and Kaito while they talk about their “relationship” problems. And for many more that is to come in the future if none of them actually takes the initiative to do something about it.

So Hakuba, being the ever-so-loyal confidante, he came up with a pretty easy solution. “I’ll give Shinichi a call. Once she agrees, go and meet her. That woman is a pro when it comes to kissing. Bet he’d give you a lesson for free. You look like a twink, and that’s exactly her type.”

Hakuba can never forget the day he told that to Kaito, somewhere between the five days last week. Because the next thing he felt is a cold iced tea all over his face, courtesy of Kaito who just threw up at him.

Now of course Hakuba knows that to others, who doesn’t know Shinichi or Hakuba personally, they’d think it’s a bad idea. Kaito does (so Hakuba is really questioning his worth in Kaito’s life sometimes). Because well, for many reasons, Kaito is in a relationship with his childhood best friend, Aoko. And Shinichi is a lesbian. And that’s the thing. Hakuba knows what’s he doing (or at least he thinks he does). It will be very much platonic. Kaito can consider Shinichi a friend helping him in crisis. The crisis happens to be his inexperience on “kissing”. Hakuba is positive that’s how Shinichi will think of the situation. If only he can make Kuroba view the situation as he does.

“You know you’ll never solve this problem unless one of you idiots had the courage to take the first step!” Kaito’s mouth opened to say something but Hakuba is quick enough to shut him up with a finger. “I know what you’re going to say! “I’m almost there, I’ll do it when the timing is right” blah blah blah. It’s been almost one month since you two are dating! I don’t want to see my friend suffer just because none of them can take the initiative to kiss the other in fear of, let’s see: a. Holding a bad breath, b. Accidentally biting the mouth of the other, c. Kissing with too much tongue, or d. All of the above!”

When Kaito responds, his voice is softer than ever whispering a quiet, “Aoko talks to you about this?”

‘ _Shit.’_ Hakuba didn’t realize he let the small information slipped off. But knowing Kaito, he knows what he heard and there’s no denying it. At least, not with a Kuroba Kaito. “Yes. She’s been... worried. She thinks that if she’ll never initiate the first kiss between you two, it will never happen. At least, not in three years or so.”

A thick silence enveloped the backroom and Hakuba saw Kaito looking down, biting his lips. It’s so different from the annoying, loud, and overly-cocky Kaito he’d known since high school. Right now, Kaito looks so down. His eyes downcast. Far from his confident persona who, alright, Hakuba will admit is much better than _this_.

“Do it.”

“Huh?” Hakuba met Kaito’s eyes in confusion.

“Call Shinichi Kudo. Tell her I need help. In kissing.”

It took a few seconds before Kaito’s words sink into Hakuba’s brain. But when it does, Kaito swore he never saw Hakuba sport such a wide grin. The sight nearly made him snort.

“Great choice, Kuroba! I promise you will never regret it! You’ll get lost with the girl’s lips and tongue, I swear,” Hakuba says before waving goodbye to Kaito, all smiley and excited to tell a certain Shinichi Kudo about this.

Of course, Kaito waves him off. But not without pulling a little prank on the blonde’s pants. It’s almost lunchtime and sure enough, a lot of students will be gathered up in the hallways and cafeteria and it wouldn’t take too much time before someone noticed the glittery shaped heart on Hakuba’s butt area. _‘That’s what you get for_ _annoying me today, bastard,’_ Kaito thought smugly.

He returns to his previous work, pulling the things out of the boxes. When suddenly, a question pop in his mind.

‘ _How does Hakuba know that Shinichi is a good kisser?’_

_***_

“Kuroba-kun, it’s time,” one of the senior student committee members in charge of today’s events called up in the backstage. Kaito nodded in understanding, inhaling and exhaling one more time in front of the mirror, before standing from his seat. His magic show for the university’s foundation day is just one of the things students are looking forward to for today’s packed-up schedule. Everyone knows Kuroba Kaito, an aspiring magician in the Business Department. He's quite the popular one, you see.

Kaito is overwhelmed by the number of the audience waiting for him outside. The feeling was a spur of happiness, turning into confusion, and then anxiety. Sure he’s aware tickets for his magic show is one of the firsts to sold-out among many, but now that he’s truly seen the amount of audience with his own eyes, the poor boy couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He always feels worried before his magic shows.

But Kaito isn’t also a son of Kuroba Toichi if he doesn’t know how to use a mask. A mask to hide whatever emotion may slip on his bare face. So, with one last pull on his hat, the magician clad in a white suit emerged from the stage, poker face on, and with the applause from audience filling the theater room, Kaito knew he’s in for another extraordinary show.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I bring you marvelous illusions to make your day shine...”

***

“Nice show, Kuroba-kun!”

“As expected of you Kuroba-kun! I enjoyed your performance!”

“I will be looking forward for another magic show next year, okay, Kuroba-kun?”

Kaito bowed, giving away witty response for every praise. His show finally ended one and a half-hour later. Right now, people are helping themselves out of the theater and Kaito's wrapping up.

“As expected of you, Kuroba! You did great today!” Kaito turn around to see Hakuba with his childhood best friend and now girlfriend, Aoko. Face lighting up with the sight of an equally as smiley girl, the magician asks, “Did you enjoy the show, Aoko?”

Aoko nodded enthusiastically. “I enjoyed the show. I’m proud of you for pulling that up.”

Aoko’s praises always make Kaito’s heart swell in happiness. To know that Aoko is watching provokes Kaito to do more, do his best. “Well, hello to you too Kuroba,” Hakuba’s bitter tone cuts the lovers’ stares with each other, earning a giggle from Aoko and a glare from Kaito.

After a short conversation, Aoko and Hakuba decided to leave. Though Aoko also has his own schedule to attend to, their department prepares something about a Studio Ghibli themed coffee shop and the girl still had to dress up, while Hakuba will be out to get some lunch with his fellow classmates in the Criminology Department. And Kaito, well, he has to clean up his things.

Though before Kaito went backstage, Hakuba lightly tapped his shoulders when Aoko has long gone to the exit, whispering a, “I told Shinichi, by the way. She’s waiting backstage.” Kaito horridly looks at Hakuba, but the bastard just wink and raised a thumbs up.

Now Kaito has been pacing back and forth in front of the curtains that separate the backstage and the front stage of the theater. _‘Oh damn, what do I do? I shouldn’t have agreed to this. Oh fuck, I’m damned. Should I just go avoid this situation?’_ Kaito is having an inner battle with his mind when the curtain opens on its own, giving him a heart attack. For a moment there, he thought it was Shinichi who’s going to appear. But then he haven’t exactly seen Shinichi yet. But this female student from their department he knows. The student gave Kaito a shy smile before excusing himself to eat lunch with his friends, and Kaito reluctantly lets her go.

Then it’s him again. Alone. And the theater is empty. The students in his department already long gone to eat lunch, with a promise that they’ll be back in the afternoon. With nervous and tentative steps, he opened the curtain and entered the backstage. _‘Poker face, poker face. Don’t forget your poker face.’_

“Kuroba Kaito, 2nd-year student majoring in Business, a friend of Hakuba Saguru,” a quiet, low yet thick voice of a female said. It is not a question, but rather a statement.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I’m Kudo Shinichi. 2nd-year student, from Criminology Department. Hakuba says you needed my help.”

The female student in front of him, Shinichi, didn’t bother to offer his hand to Kaito’s gloved ones for a handshake. The girl, which Kuroba stared at for a minute, is leaning against the cream painted walls. Dressed in an all-black attire, which Kaito thinks gave emphasis to his over-all figure. Her pale skin matches her garments' color. From her black boots to the very tight-looking black leather jeans that curb the girl’s remarkably long legs. A black belt looped around her waistline. For the upper part, Kaito hated the way his eyes glances a little _too long_ over Shinichi's chest that is _very notable_ in volume, preeminent under the material of her loose top. A fitted lightweight jacket hugged his slender frame and thick shoulders, his collarbone popping out from the jacket’s fabric.

“Done staring?”

Kaito doesn’t understand why those two sole words caused a burning heat in his cheeks. “I-I’m not staring.” _‘Why the fuck am I stuttering?!’_

The only audible sound Kaito hears as of the moment is his heart pounding in his ribcage and the repeated chewing of Shinichi with his gum inside her mouth.

Aware of Shinichi’s eyes silently watching and studying him, Kaito’s brain has turned into a mess. For God’s sake, why can’t he come up with a fucking conversation?! Why is he being so antsy for?! Is his poker face slowly slipping off?

“I must say... you exceeded my expectations with your little show.” Shinichi started between the sound of his chewing. “See, I’m not really into magics. So when Hakuba told me you’re a magician, I said I’ll have to check on your skills first before deciding. But you impress me. I admit it took me quite a few minutes before uncovering your tricks. Especially with the illusion of that bloody wall. You quite got me there.”

Right after Shinichi said that, Kaito isn’t sure whether to take it as a compliment or a kick to his pride knowing someone has seen through his magic tricks. It never happened to him before. But oh well, there’s always a 90% chance Shinichi’s merely bluffing.

Let’s just say the poor magician isn’t prepared when Shinichi grazed his dainty, long fingers with the outline of his tie, before tugging them, pulling Kaito closer to Shinichi. Their faces near to each other, so near that Kaito caught the minty scent of chewing gum under Shinichi’s breath.

Shinichi stared at him from head to toe, not even trying to be subtle about it. Then the girl smirks, noticing the red tint on Kaito’s cheek.

Tracing her fingers along Kaito’s jawline, Shinichi had her eyes on the magician’s red, thin lips. “Be thankful you are such a pretty one. A combination of a pretty, cute, and smart brain. Just the way I like it.”

Kaito yelps when a hand groped his ass. _‘What the fuck?!’_ He stared wide-eyed over Shinichi. Which only earned him a chuckle from the woman.

“Well, let’s not waste any more time Mister Magician. I have a feeling you have a _lot_ to learn from the pro.” Shinichi smirks before walking away and into the backroom, leaving Kaito speechless for the first time

***

“If you are going to kiss your girl, you gotta do it in the right timing, feel the moment, and the atmosphere. Once everything's perfect and all you got to do is close that gap between your lips...” Shinichi’s breath fans over Kaito’s cheek and ear as she whispered the following sultry words. “Don’t lead with your tongue.”

Kaito swore his heart had stopped beating the moment they entered the backroom. Shinichi is a dominant woman, with the way her red lips stretched out in a bold smirk. Her eyes dark as they trail over Kaito’s lips like she cannot wait to taste them.

“I’m going to kiss you now, loverboy.” Kaito tenses at Shinichi’s words. Which is very dumb of him because what did he expect? This meeting is basically all about that, Shinichi teaching him how to properly kiss his girlfriend. But still, he cannot help it. “Relax. Trust me,” Shinichi’s words ghost over his ears before she steers Kaito’s face to align with hers. Kaito balled his fist and closed his eyes tight. He can smell the faint scent of Shinichi’s chewing gum which the latter have long thrown away in the trash can.

Kaito felt Shinichi’s lips glide smoothly over his. It’s soft, Kaito gulps hard when Shinichi started moving. But the magician, stone-cold and frozen, do not know what to do. So when Shinichi pulled apart a few seconds later, Kaito knew he messed up.

“Oh God, I’m sorry. I swear this is a bad idea. We can just cancel this agreement. I’ll talk to Hakuba, I’m so sorry-”

Shinichi cuts him off. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll start slow, okay? Part your lips when you met mine. Don’t overthink things, it will ruin the mood trust me. Just follow my rhythm and enjoy the moment.”

Kaito lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He closes his eyes once more when he felt he’s calmed enough, Shinichi’s thigh touching on his with the close proximity. Kaito grips hard on the table behind him, anticipating for Shinichi’s lips.

Shinichi’s lips fans against his lips for the second time. “Part your lips a little and follow me.” Kaito leaves a small gap between his upper and bottom lip. The gap between them lessens as seconds passed until there was none left. The soft lips pressed against Kaito’s pliant ones.

For a second, none of them tried to move. It is no more than a kiss, as their lips merely touched each other. Until Shinichi moved first, incessantly yet tender at the same time. Shyly, Kaito followed Shinichi’s movements. The action caused a smile from Shinichi which Kaito felt between their gentle kiss. The girl slowly shifts her body closer to Kaito’s, and Kaito couldn’t help but blush at the feeling of softness against his chest when Shinichi’s breast pressed between the two of them. Shinichi’s hands raking over Kaito’s body until they stopped and lied limply around his torso, pulling the latter closer to her if possible.

“Tilt your head on the opposite side,” Shinichi murmured when she pulled away for a couple of seconds, before attacking Kaito’s lips once again. Harsher this time, though there’s still a bit of gentleness like Shinichi is afraid she’d hurt Kaito if she does more.

Shinichi tilts her head. When Kaito leans his head a bit, the new angle gave Shinichi more access to Kaito’s lips. The new position allows Shinichi to delve in deeper, melting the poor boy in her arms with the hot and fiery kiss.

Kaito sure is embarrassed when a languid moan slips off his tongue.

And that’s where the second incident happens. Kaito accidentally bit Shinichi’s lips, earning a groan from the other, and Kaito quickly jerks away. Separating himself from Shinichi, his hands rest on the girl’s shoulder while he attempts to catch his breath.

Shinichi’s face is unreadable when she stared at Kaito with those blue eyes of hers. Though her thumb raised to touch her bottom lip, with a small trickle of blood if you look closely. Kaito’s eyes widen in horrid. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry! Fuck, I didn’t mean to-”

A series of tsks from Shinichi intervenes Kaito from his rumbles. “What a bad boy you are, Mister Magician, biting me like that. If it is your poor girlfriend, do you think she’d like that?”

Kaito pales. No, Aoko wouldn’t like it. Incidents like this would most probably cause an awkward tension between them. It’s so embarrassing Kaito couldn’t even let himself imagine it.

When Kaito failed to respond, Shinichi spoke again. “I think so. However...” Again, Shinichi’s fingers run over the outline of Kaito’s tie, pulling him once again. The look on Shinichi’s face made Kaito swallow hard on his throat. Shinichi had this seductive look in her blue cerulean eyes, staring down at Kaito hungrily. “I am not your girlfriend. And I, definitely, love it.”

Before Shinichi’s words could fully process in Kaito’s already puddled brain, strike his lips once more. And this time, she bites on the swell of Kaito’s parted ones, tugging the flesh with her teeth. Kaito could only shiver, trying to kiss back and fight for dominance against the woman, only to fail because in the end his body is nothing but a trembling one in comparison to Shinichi’s. Long fingers cupping his face while his other hand is resting on Kaito’s waist. But as the kiss intensifies, Kaito bit back a moan when Shinichi’s nails dig against the fabric of his clothes.

Kaito is burning. That’s the only thought he could process in his brain at that very second. With Shinichi’s continuous attack on his lips, Kaito is desperately clutching at the furniture behind him. If not for Shinichi’s surprisingly strong arms, he would have melted into the floor long ago. Kaito’s breath hitches, head dizzy, when Shinichi poked his tongue in, licking and prodding his mouth, Kaito is close to giving up. It’s intoxicating. Is this what kisses taste like? Or is it what kisses from Shinichi taste like?

They parted for a while, Shinichi’s hands moved to grab his frail wrists in a rough touch Kaito almost whimpered in a needy way. And that strung an arousal to Shinichi as she growled, “Open your mouth, Tongue out. I wanna taste you, loverboy.”

At that instant, Kaito is the puppet, and Shinichi is the puppeteer. She held an invisible cord to Kaito, that’s the only reason Kaito could think of of why he so willingly obeyed Shinichi’s order. Kaito pants, tongue out when he opened his mouth. Shinichi grins, meeting his tongue with hers. At that, Kaito merely followed whatever action Shinichi is doing. That includes swirling of tongues before kissing and licking each other's lips then doing it all over again. Kaito is surprised the edges of his mouth aren't pooling with his own saliva right then.

They kissed sensually, with a newly found confidence in Kaito’s part, he tried to suck the bottom lip of Shinichi. That earned him a ragged breath from the gorgeous girl. Shinichi’s fingernails are buried in his wrists. Kaito is sure it will bruise the next day. This new way of kissing with an added twist of licking and biting left Kaito’s sanity hanging on thin air. Kaito is long gone. It felt like its been hours since they were kissing but Kaito doesn’t want to stop. He wanted more.

Shinichi would pause to provide time for Kaito to catch his breath, their lips barely meeting and the two inhales each other's breath. Kaito never understood what arousal is until then. He wet his lips before desperately diving after Shinichi's lips again, like a child craving for candy. Their tongues dance around each other, Kaito giving Shinichi enough entrance to dig in his mouth. Kaito mewls wantonly from the rough assault.

Shinichi ended their kiss with a rough tug on Kaito bottom lip, then a peck after. Mouth stretched in a proud smile when she released her hold over Kaito’s wrists. The magician would have stumbled on the floor due to his shaking legs if not for his quick reflex to hold on to the edge of the table behind. Shinichi scanned the boy. True enough, she made quite a mess with a certain Kuroba Kaito.

Shinichi had Kaito’s red lips swollen and wet with saliva. Small pants are caught in the silence of the private room they were at. Kaito’s pupils are hollow like he is yet to come back from his senses. Which is probably the case. Kaito slowly dropped to the nearest chair he shakily reached for, chest rising under his suit.

Pulling out a pack of chewing gum from the pockets of her leather pants, Shinichi eyed Kaito one last time after putting the sweet in her mouth. She leans down and wiped Kaito’s chin of a trickle of saliva before saying, “Not bad for an amateur, loverboy. Your girlfriend sure will enjoy that mouth of yours. Plus the tongue, of course.” Shinichi winks before spinning away. Kaito's answer is nothing but a disoriented gaze.

Shinichi chuckled. Leaving the room and a disheveled and ruined Kaito behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This might or might not be a part of a long series. We'll see.
> 
> \- sungchan


End file.
